


My Beast, and Mine Alone

by HardcoreFudanshi



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Izaya is a psycho, M/M, Shizuo thinks it's his fault, Yandere!Izaya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreFudanshi/pseuds/HardcoreFudanshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of murders are taking place in Ikebukuro. They're all women who have been seen associating with Shizuo Heiwajima, but Shizuo has strong alibis so of course, the man himself couldn't have been committing them. So who is it that's doing it. Only a possessive raven that is in love with his monster. Only his monster. Yandere!Izaya, Yaoi, Gore(not too explicit), lemon and lime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: To be honest, I don't know where I'm going with this. I may make this multi-chaptered if I get enough reviews but for now I'm gonna just leave it at this, so remember if you want more, review.

_My Beast, and Mine Alone_

The beat of the booming music played a resounding thrum in Shizuo's ears. The girl who danced in front of him shook her ass left and right, directly only his pelvis. The corner of his lip curled and he gave a few suggestive thrusts back against her, she turned and pressed her large chest against his own and moaned. She was so needy and clingy, it was if she wished to enter Shizuo's skin along with him. The girl just released an atmosphere of sexual desire around her. Even if he wanted to oblige her, horny as she was, she still couldn't take it. Not from Shizuo Heiwajima. The beat thrummed for a couple of minutes more before things in the club slowed down.

After a nice refusal from the bleach blonde man, the girl smirked and made out with him from out of nowhere for a good five minutes before she turned and walked away. Shizuo sighed as he took a few sips of the liquor he'd just ordered. He had no interest in chicks like that. She seemed so desperate, like she'd fuck anything that could bring her to orgasm, zero regard for her partner. In truth he wasn't the hugest fan of the opposite sex. That's not to say he was a fan of his own either, he just kinda selected the people that surrounded or they either picked him. That's just how his world worked. One of the aforementioned friends strolled her way over to his side and patted his head, drawing a light to the tan skin of his cheeks.

Her yellow helmet tilted slightly to the side and a glowing LCD screen was settled in his field of vision.

[ _Didn't work out, huh?]_

Shizuo simply shook his head and Celty patted his head once again. Shizuo face went red again, and he drawled out a pathetic sounding sigh.

The girl had just left the club, unsatisfied and disappointed. She'd thought that she'd had him in the bag, but apparently they were on different pages. She groaned and slammed her hill into the concrete and began her trek back to her one bedroom apartment. To be honest, all she'd wanted was for him to have sex with her, she didn't have a slight interest in the man himself. Shizuo Heiwajima just appeared as if he'd be a good fuck and she was eager to test that theory out. The walk back to home was quiet, eerily so. The city itself seemed to be deserted, barely any stray cars passing on their way back and forth to their destinations.

All she heard was the constant clacking of her fire red heels as the clanked against the hard concrete of the sidewalk. Her auburn hair tied in a long ponytail swayed behind her as she walked. She was getting truly terrified seeing no one on the street and she felt a burning gaze directly on the back of her neck. She was  _extremely_  uncomfortable. Her fear grew and grew the more clicking she heard as her heels began to peck faster at the ground, her body fast walking on her own. Before she was able to break off into a sprint, she felt her entire body being yanked back with unbelievable strength she hadn't thought humanly possible.

A sharp object pierced her midsection and she felt a sharp twisting in her gut. Looking down she saw blood pooling around her legs quickly as the object was fiercely retracted. She felt the strong taste of iron as her stomach growled in intolerable pain.

" _Did you have fun putting your filthy mouth on something that doesn't belong to you, you horny bitch?"_

The voice was so sinister. A sharp chill went down her spine and she'd wished she'd just stayed home. She wanted to scream and she tried, but her voice wouldn't even leave her throat, it was filled with blood.

" _Well you did want to be pierced, didn't you? Does this satisfy your need?"_

It was if she was talking to a snake with a voice. She tried screaming again and only a whimper came from her throat. A finger pressed against her lips, now stained red where her life and that slithery voice whispered in her ear in the chilliest tone.

" _Don't worry, it's all over now…"_

The woman head was cleanly disconnected from her body and now held up in front of glowing red eyes, the pupils so twisted and insane they looked like slits. A wide grin was plastered onto that psychotic face and a laughed bubbled inside of the man's chest. That was one less whore he had to worry about touching that which belonged to him. The head and body were both discarded into the nearby dumpster and a lanky figure appeared from the darkness of the slim alleyway. His fur trimmed jacket hung loosely around his elbow and a twisted smirk played onto his pale features. The red of his eyes appeared like the fire of the underworld at that moment and anyone who had been nearby immediately knew it was a bad idea to approach this man.

_"No one touches God's monster, but God himself."_

A shrill and disturbing laugh rung through the air as the raven haired man made his way home.


	2. Chapter 2

_My Beast_ **,** _and Mine Alone 2_

" _Ayumi Takano, 28, was found in a dumpster decapitated as of last night. Her cause of death is said to be gang violence."_

Shizuo's eyes widened as he looked at the small television screen that hung loosely off the wall in the corner of the small café where he was currently on a date. That was the girl that had 'invited' him last night. He had just seen her the night before and now she was dead, murdered. His fist lightly clenched as he heard what she'd been a victim to. The one thing he despised the most, but could never avoid. All thanks to a blood eyed flea that liked to fucking skip all around Ikebukuro.

"Heiwajima-san?" He sighed, he'd almost forgotten where he was and what he was doing.

"Sorry, Takumi, I just…knew her." The woman named, Takumi Izuya, gave a compassionate look.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Shizuo-san." Shizuo shook his head at her words.

"Nah, it's fine, let's enjoy ourselves."

A dark shadow stood on the edge of a roof, looking down with binoculars at his bleach blonde monster as he conversed with the brunette, green eyed beauty. His sharp teeth bared as he looked into her smiling face. The mere sight of her disgusted him to no end. The sincere smile that Shizuo threw her way made his stomach clench in anger. This  _bitch_  was next. The only one he should ever smile at was Izaya, and Izaya alone. The ravenette wouldn't stand for anything else. He should take priority over everyone else in Shizuo's life, and he would make it so that was true, starting with little miss Takumi here.

It was a wonder his beloved couldn't smell him like he usually claimed to be able to. Just as a safe measure though he covered himself in some dreadful cologne that brought tears to his eyes. All so he could keep a close eye on his loved one without being noticed. He hated that their relationship was one that Shizuo claimed was hate, but if that was the only way he could receive Shizuo's affections then let it be. Just to be noticed by Shizuo was enough to satisfy his lonely soul. His mind wandered back to worse times.

" _You're a disgrace! How could you like men?! You disgust me, leave and never come back you worthless piece of trash!" His crimson eyes were wet and soon his cheeks followed, he stared into the brown eyes of his father. They quickly switched to the equally scarlet eyes of his mother. They both looked at him with utter disdain. The ones who had claimed to love him decided that they could just so easily discard him without a second thought. All because of something he couldn't control, a force out of his hands. That was the beginning of his descent into madness, and his first confrontation with loneliness. With warm tears in his eyes, he quickly packed his bags, and removed himself from the hostile environment he once called him 'home'._

His eyes burned with hatred at the return of such painful memories. He had willed his mind to forget they ever existed, yet at this moment, he trembled.

No.

This was a different time. He had someone he loved, and that past that he never wanted to relive would be permanently purged from his life. Those hateful people could never be called his parents. They were disgusting human beings with intolerant practices for a God that never proved himself to be there in the first place. Fine with him. If God couldn't love him, Shizuo could. It didn't matter anyway, to himself he was his own God, one that allowed him to keep his free will and live the way he damn well chose. Not one with riddled with conditional love. If there were conditions then he'd rather not be loved by God at all.

His eyes focused back onto the smiling girl, standing to leave, but not without hugging the delicious blonde in front of her. Izaya teeth set in a snarl as he was ready for his plan to set in motion. Izaya Orihara always had a plan. This particular one involved a certain busty brunette to be killed in a most gruesome way. His mouth transformed into a vicious smile as he looked up at the setting sun, and then back down onto the beautiful canvas of Shizuo's face. With light steps he followed the young women on her walk home, gracefully jumping from rooftop to rooftop like the cat that he was.

With a sense of being watched Takumi Izuya looked around her surroundings left and right. She had her trusty knife with her just in case something did try to attack her. At the very least she would be prepared. The streets was bare and she felt very alone and cold. Maybe it would've been nice if she'd taken the charismatic blonde up on his offer of a walk home. At the moment, she seemed okay, her apartment being only a few blocks away, but now she regretted it very much. She walked along, hugging her purse close to her the entire time. She moved to cross an empty street, but stopped to cross halfway when she saw a stray crimson eyed cat sitting there staring at her, but when she went to grab it, it launched away to the other side of the street and into a dark alleyway.

She could see her breath ghost through the air as she felt a cold chill rush through her spine. She was filled with a really bad feeling. She looked to her right, and saw two giant lights flash on and look directly into her. There was a stray 18 wheeler running in the road and she saw no driver. Her eyes widened as the great truck started rolling quickly towards her. She immediately broke off into a run, but realized she had run the wrong way. She was running in the direction it was going and there was no time to jump out of its way. Her heart chilled when she saw the cold, dirty surface of a brick wall and in the time her head took to swing around the hood of the truck was all she could see. She faintly saw a figure clad in black with scarlet eyes that seemed to glow in the darkness of night. It resembled the cat that she'd seen earlier.

Izaya watched as the brunette's body was splattered against the brick wall, organs and stray bones flying off to the side. The entire upper half of the woman's body was disconnected and smashed against a now collapsing brick wall. His bloody eyes glowed as he looked down on the scene was an obscene expression of delight on his features. It was in this moment that he felt a joy like none other.

" _My Shizu-chan~! Bitch."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Let's just say I'm in a very dark place right now...I've decided to continue this for the betterment of my mental health and so I will leave you with this for now. Can I just say that Izaya Orihara is easily my favorite character in anime...hehehe~! Enjoy Read and Review! You all just don't know how much better your reviews made me feel so please shower me with more, I read them all! If you have any questions please feel free to ask, and if you want to talk just PM me. I love you all and would love to get to know you! Have a great night/day~!


	3. The Beginning of a Twisted Love Story

_My Beast and Mine Alone_

_Chapter_ _3_

                Shizuo’s mocha eyes trembled as he stared at the splattered of remains of one, Takumi Izuya. An unmanned enormous truck left little space between that of its front and the brick wall with which it had collided. Takumi, or whatever was left of her, had been firmly sandwiched in between. His mind ran rampant with thoughts, but mostly he was filled with guilt. Things he could’ve done differently yesterday. Instead of offering to take her home, he should’ve just gone with his first mind and did it anyway. That was only the beginning to the day that waited in store for him.

            At a nearby cafe, a man with eyes that could charm a snake sat sipping bitter coffee and looking on at the nearby gloom that accompanied the scene of his well done handiwork. He liked to sometimes sit back and admire the lengths to which he’d go for the one that he loved. A familiar blonde stood nearby in immense horror and Izaya just shook his head.

            “Oh, Shizu-chan, if only you knew how much you didn’t need those women.”

            Another sip, and the bitter liquid had been all consumed and now he just sat watching as the bartender clad man conversed with the nearby police presumably about the incident that he had caused. It was no secret to Izaya himself that he was crazy. If anything the raven knew better than anyone else that he had lost his marbles long ago,  but he also firmly believed it wasn’t his fault. He blamed the world, a world full of hate, hopelessness, and betrayal. You could trust no one, not even those close to you. The only one you could ever rely on was you and your own power. In the end that’s all you had. His grim outlook on life itself made him see through tunnel vision. He had a goal ahead and he aimed to achieve it, however fruitless and unrequited that goal may be.

            Shizuo’s nose twitch at the whiff of a familiar and unwelcome scent that invaded his nostrils. His pupils grew thin and his blood pressure rose to inhuman levels as his vision went red. With the slight sound of an air current passing by the head of a nearby cowering police offer, a stop sign was hurled throughout the air, landing where a raven haired man once sat.

            “FLEA, YOU FUCKING STINK!” A satisfying curve played its way onto the pale features of the lanky, crimson eyed man. As expected by passing residents as they scurried away from the scene, a mad chase began between monster and flea. A mad dash through the streets of Ikebukuro, the two leaving nothing but constructural damage through every place they passed. Izaya turned quickly making his way into a nearby alley and was bewildered, but only for a second, when he came to stand before the brick surface in front of him, a dead end. He turned to find the angry blonde practically oozing rage coming his way.

            “NOW I FUCKING GOT YOU, DON’T YOU UNDERSTAND TO STAY THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!” A small chuckle escaped Izaya’s throat as his monster stilled himself behind him, seemingly blocking off his only way of escape. This only enraged the blonde even further and he was aiming to pop those two wine colored eyes right out of there sockets. He often wondered why exactly this bony individual could evoke such passionate emotions from him. Granted, he was passionate about damn near everything, but with Izaya it was different. The man brought out a side of him no one had ever seen.

            With the grace of the animal that the black clothed man resembled, the pair of his feet met the brick of the wall and with stunning agility made a circular arc in the air and landed perfectly onto the asphalt behind his hunter. Izaya visually saw the blood rush to the other man’s head. His pale lips curved again at the thought of making the man angry again.

            “What the fuck are you, a fucking ballerina gymnist!?”

            At that moment Shizuo felt a soft palm on his chin and looked down into red orbs, he had never been this close to the man before. He took this moment to analyze the face of his much esteemed prey. The man was more on the feminine side than he should be, yet he retained somewhat of a male appearance, his face was devoid of any blemishes, and he basically looked like untainted perfection. Strangely enough, it only served to piss him off even more. People would kill for those looks and truly he didn’t know if Izaya _had_ killed for those looks. His mind slightly shivered at the thought. It was then his mind returned to the closeness of the others face and his hand at his chin.

            “You know you fucking love me.”

            Before he could even react the panther like man had sprinted back towards the opening of the alleyway. He was across the street in seconds and looked back for a second to see a large garbage can being hurled towards his back.

            “Like hell I do, you damn pest!”

            What Izaya had failed to notice( _thank kami, right)_ was the red tint that stained Shizuo’s cheeks as he lingered on the man’s last words. He didn’t fail to notice the way the blonde checked him out for a few seconds though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know that all of you that have patiently waited for the new chapter have my undying gratitude and my sincerest apologies. Life has been somewhat a piece of shit to me and I've been in a pretty bad, dark place. What better way to alleviate the pains of life then by writing, right? So again read and review and I'm getting started on the next chapter as soon as possible to get you all back into the flow because I'll be writing ALOT. Anyway, cheers, and I hope you all have a great day/night eternity, you get the idea! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This idea literally just smacked me in the face when I was sitting in my room, listening to Kuusou Mesorogiwi, and reading Shizaya(My #1 OTP ^-^) doujinshis. I love Yandere!Izaya, even if I've never really read any other Yandere!Izaya, I just like the idea. If you really want more, I appreciate reviews, but for now I'll leave it here. Plz enjoy and give me feedback. I need it for my soul and my improvement. Have a kawaii desu day~! ~^-^~


End file.
